1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to metal, brass or chrome-plated brass, fishing lures and specifically to lures which are designed for attracting and catching trout and other game fish in either open water, lakes, ponds, streams, rivers, or other bodies of water.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
After making a review of the relevant prior art, Applicant has located no prior art that specifically included the novel features embodied by the present invention.